Your's Truly, Puckentine
by Netflix-6-6-6
Summary: 12 Songs, 12 Chapters. This is how it started. Cover image is my edit. Please don't take it!
1. Piano

**A/N: Hi there! This is my second Sam and Cat story. I'm a big Puckentine shipper, so expect more. Sorry if its not that good, I try. I'll probably get better further along though... probably...**

**Also, this is (so far) the most I have ever written for one chapter in a story. Wow.**

**Oh and just so you know, when Sam hears Cat, she is allready through the first verse and chorus of the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Cat, because if I did there would be gay love everywhere on that show. I also don't own the song Piano. That is Ariana Grande's, her record label's, the writer's, and anyone else I didn't mention, because I clearly know nothing whatsoever.**

Sam had just got fried chicken. A lot of it. Three jumbo buckets, actually. One bucket of spicy, one of BBQ, and one regular. She wouldn't eat it all, though. She'd give a spicy-breast, maybe even one of the regulars, to Cat.

Cat.

The tiny redheaded girl who held a space in Sams heart closer than almost anyone. The only other person Sam liked this much was Carly.

And that scared her.

The diehard fans of Carly and Sam's popular webshow, iCarly, know almost everything about the shows main girls. But what they didn't know, and Sam would keep it that way if it killed her, she had feelings for her best friend. And she had kissed her. And was turned down.

Sam didn't want to go through that again. She wouldn't.

"Cat!" she called out. But for once, it was not returned with a high pitched, "Whattie?" Actually, there was nothing. Which worried Sam. "Cat?" she asked the seemingly empty house once more. But again, there was no answer.

Sam, wanting to find out just where the redhead was, went to their room. She was about to open the door, when she heard it.

_I could write a song _

_on my new piano_

_I could sing about how love _

_is losing battle _

_Not hard, it's not hard_

_it's not hard, it's not hard_

Sam had never heard Cat sing. And she was speechless. Carly, she could sing, too. But the way she sang was what people would hear and say "What a nice voice." But Cat's, her voice was different. Much different. Her voice was innocent, yet had a slightly suggestive tone that really, _really_ got to Sam.

_And I could sing about Cupid _

_and his shooting arrow _

_In the end, you find out _

_that my heart was better _

_real hard, it's so hard, _

_real hard, it's that hard_

Sam opened the door, slightly, so cat wouldn't notice and stop singing. She watched the small girl dance around the room with her eyes closed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

_But I'd rather make a song _

_they can play on the radio_

_that makes you wanna dance _

_don't it make you wanna dance,_

_But I'd rather make a song_

_they can play on the radio_

_that makes you wanna grab you lover's hand_

Sam, now fully in the room, was trying hard (and failing) not to grin. She shook her head a little when the redheaded girl began to waltz around their room, the pillow still in hand.

_So hold up and_

_take it through the night_

_And you should follow it through_

_to make it alright_

_Now grab eachothers hands get em' up_

_I wanna see you rock to the piano,_

_the piano_

By this point, Sam had stopped fighting the grin tugging its way onto her face, and was tapping her foot along to Cat's beautiful singing. Because Sam wasn't going to lie, this girl could _sing!_

_I'd rather tell you about_

_how I'm feeling __**girl**_

"Wait," Sam says - more like yells - outloud.

"Girl? _Girl?_"

"Sam!" Is all Cat manages to get out, more high pitched than usual, "How long were you there?"

"I- Um- I-" she stutters, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Cat seems actually worried about the blonde.

"Um... uh y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine..." Sam realizes that the ditzy girl in front of her probably mean't nothing by the lyric. Or, maybe it was showcasing her feelings for one of her friends from school, male or female. It's not like Sam was going to judge. How could she, really? With her past feelings of Carly, and now Cat stirring things up in her?

"Theres um, theres fried chicken on the counter..."

"Yay! Bye Sam!" And with that, Cat skipped out of the room.

On her way out, Sam saw out of the corner of her eye, a pink spakley notebook with a page marked off. Without thinking, she opened it up to the said page. It was the lyrics to the song. The one Cat was just singing.

And at the bottem of the page something was crossed out so many times, it was unreadable. Except for one letter at the end, that Sam could just barely make out.

It was an M.

**A/N: And there it is! Yay! First chapter is DONE! I know, I know, I changed a song lyric. Sue me. But it was necessary. By the way, people who saw my post on tumblr, and thats why your here: I'm sorry it took so long! I really am! But my laptop crashed, so I had to use my old one, thats not made for the internet. So it was to slow at first so I used me iPad. That worked out well... So right now I'm typing this up on my little tiny laptop while listening to the end credits of Bambi 2 2:45 am. Yeah.**

**Also! Now that this first chapter is done I will get set on 'Midnight Snacks' (thanks for the great reviews on that btw I didn't expect that many. I thought I would get, like 2)! **

**So! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Tattooed Heart

**A/N: Sorry if you hate me. I know its been a while... But I'm here now! YAY! Ok, this chapter is going to be... TATTOOED HEART! I choose this song for this chapter because in my story of loosly connected oneshots that arent really connected, Cat is obsessed with writing songs about Sam, and so she dosen't have many songs NOT about our favorite blonde! **

**In this story Cat will doing something mentioned in an episode a while ago, but I forget which one. I will give you a hint though, It's very Cat and Sam really hates it. **

**By the way, if you like Midnight Snacks, I am going to update soon. **

**Also, Hey! I changed my name! What? So yeah... Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Cat. Duh.**

* * *

"SAM! HURRY!"

Said girl ran into the room she and Cat shared before the small girl could yell again.

"I'm here, I'm here. Let's get on with this." She said, plopping down in the pink beanbag chair next to Cats bed, which was covered with stuffed animals in birthday hats.

"Here," Cat said handing Sam a birthday hat. "Put this on!"

Sam groaned, and put the cone shaped hat on her head. "So now what?" She asked, "We sing Happy Birthday?"

"Yes! And then I sing a special song!"

Sam wouldn't lie syaing she wasn't looking forward to that. She loved to hear Cat sing. She had the voice of an angel, and Sam couldn't get enough of it.

"Okay, whatever," Sam said "Go ahead and start."

Cat began singing the Happy Birthday Song, and Sam joined in, _quietly_, towards the end.

"Now, sing your song so I can go," Sam said, motioning for Cat to start.

"Kay kay!" Cat replied, sitting up just a bit straighter.

_You don't need_

_a lot of money,_

_And you don't have_

_to play no games_

Sam realized that she had never heard this song, and wondered if it was because Cat listend to different songs, or because she wrote it.

_All I nees_

_is all you lovin',_

_To get the blood _

_rushin' through my vains_

"_Oh yeah_," Sam thought, "_Cat definitly wrote this song."_

_I wanna say_

_we're goin' steady,_

_Like it's 1954,_

_It dosen't have_

_to be forever,_

Sam couldn't stop starring at the redhead, who had her eyes closed, and had her purple girraffe in her lap.

_Just as long as I'm_

_the name,_

_On your Tattooed Heart_

It was amazing, how she could make her voice go from what seemed feather light to something so strong, yet beautiful still. Sam wondered if there were any other ways this girl could go from so gently to passionate...

_You don't need to worry about_

_making me crazy,_

_Cuz I'm way past that,_

_And so just call me_

_if you want me,_

_Cuz you got me_

_and I'll show you,_

_How much on wanna be_

_on your Tattooed heart_

Sam listened to the lyrics intentily, wonder who the song was about, and if by any chance, it was her... She shook the though out of her head. No, Cat didn't like her, not like _that_. But still...

_Just as long as I'm _

_the name,_

_on your Tattooed heart,_

_Wrap me in your jacket,_

_my baby_

_and lay me in your bed,_

All Sam could think was, "_You don't hate to tell __**me**__ twice..."_

_And kiss me_

_underneath the moonlight,_

_Gonna let me trace the lines_

_on your Tattooed Heart,_

_Just as long as I'm _

_the name on your_

_Tattooed Heart._

After Cat all but whispered the last line of the song, Sam couldn't help but stare. When Cat opened her brown eyes and looked at her, Sam remember what was going on.

"Wow..." She said "That was... that was great, kid. Good job."

Cat giggled and whispered a thank you.

"So..." Sam said, "Is there any cake at these partys?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's done! I just finished it! I think it was good... I mean, good for my far from professional writing. So! I told some of the people that reviewed about a bonus chapter I'm doing towards the middle. It's going to be a Jennett McCurdy song! So, if your going to review, go ahead and leave a suggestion of which one of her songs you think I should do!**

**Next chapter I'm going to do...**

**Almost Is Never Enough! It is my personal fave... I love how it sounds! And, it's for The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones movie soundtrack, sooooooo extra brownie points for that! Ok, I'm done. Bye now!**


	3. Almost is Never Enough

**A/N: Why hello there! Whats that? Another update so soon? Yes! I got good feedback so far, and access to an actual computer again, and I was listening to Almost Is Never Enough on repeat so I have proper inspiration! ****Also, about that bonus chapter. I have I have two people who said they want me to use the song So Close. But keep giving me song ideas! The more the better! Oh and um this chapter has slight Jori... if you could call it that... and it is loosely based on a story I read about Sam and Jade kinda competing for Cat? I mean it's kinda like that... so sorry! **

**Also, thanks for the reviews! Internet hug!**

**(BTW Italics is Cat singing, Bold is Nathan) **

**So.. yeah.. the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Great, this again. No, I don't own Sam and Cat, or Ariana Grande's beautiful songs. Sorry. Maybe next time.**

As soon as she saw the bright pink pear-phone on the couch, she scooped it up and drove off towards the school. Cat had left about an hour ago, and forgotten her cell. So, Sam to the rescue.

Upon arriving at the school, Sam thought she would just drop off the phone at the Study of Music class, which Cat had repeatedly told her was her first period class. You know, in case something happened. Then, Sam would go up to Cat, give her the phone, and leave. Easy as that.

At least, that's what she thought.

When she entered the class, Sam noticed that 1- this was not your normal Study of Music class. There were people in pairs everywhere, singing what seemed like original songs. 2- Cat seemed to be getting along fine without her phone. Very fine.

In fact, she was having a ball it seemed, giggling with some good looking brunette _male. _Great.

"Cat!" She called. When said redhead turned around and gave the blonde a wide smile, she walked over.

"I found your phone. It was on the couch." She explained.

"Oh my god! Thank you Sam!" The small girl said, giving Sam a "Cat Hug" after taking the phone back.

Sam looked at Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome with raised eyebrows. When Cat didn't catch on, she asked "Who's this?"

"Oh," Cat said, "This is my friend, Nathan. We're going to sing a song together in a few minuets. Hey! You should stay and watch!"

"No, no it's fine-"

"C'mon, Pleeeeeease?" Cat interrupted with puppy dog eyes. Great.

"Yeah, it would be fine if you stayed." said in a _British accent._ Even _greater. _

"Fine," Sam gave in, "I guess I can stay..."

"Great," Cat replied, "You can sit with Tori!"

Sam perked up slightly at the mention of someone she knew. Cat lead her over to where Tori and a tall brunette that Sam slightly remembered from the Kenan party, who gave Tori a piggyback ride after that crazy performance when Sam sang in public for the first time in years... but that's a story for another time.

"Hey! Sam, right?" Tori asked when she saw the two girls walk over.

"You know each other?" Cat asked, with something in her voice that sounded slightly possessive, Sam couldn't tell. But her suppositions were confirmed when Tori told Cat how they, "met in a closet at that one crazy party," and Cat tightened her grip on Sam while slightly narrowing her eyes, lips slightly parting.

_Oh my god,_ Sam thought, _She's jealous! _Sam also noticed the other brunette tensed, but who cared? Cat was jealous! She might like Sam!

"Yeah, well, she's _my _roommate now! She just came to drop off _my _phone to _me _that I left on _our _couch. In _our _living room. In _our _house. Now, can she sit with you for a bit while I sing? I want _her _to see _my _performance!" Cat said, stunning Sam. And Tori. And whoever this other random girl was.

"Y-yeah," Tori replied to the smaller girl, "Sure."

"Thank you." Cat said, then turned and walked off towards the stage.

For a while Sam, Tori, and the other girl just stood there. Then, the unnamed brunette cleared her throat.

"Well," she spoke in what Sam could easily identify as a mocking, yet guarded voice, "Look at that. Cat found a new friend!"

"Oh, right. Sam, this is my, er- friend, Jade." Tori spoke up.

"Sam." the blonde stated with a small wave. All she got in return was a slight incline of the head from this "Jade" girl.

Before anyone could say anything else, Cat and Nathan took the stage, and music started to play.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on liffe_

_Maybe we just weren't right_

_But that's a lie_

_That's a lie_

As soon as Cat started to sing, it was like every other time. Sam was entranced. She couldn't look away. And she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was watch Cat. But this was different. Like a message in the song, directed at someone. _Probably Nathan,_ Sam thought.

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But at times our feeling will show_

_Cuz sooner or later_

_We'll wonder what we gave up_

_Truth is everyone knows_

And then she gave Sam that look-that _look-_and Sam just _knew _who the song was _really_ for.

_Almost, Almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have know that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

And Sam's heart was beating a lot faster than it was a few minuets ago, and she could have sworn that everyone else could hear, because Cat kept giving her that _look_ and she knew she was probably beat red, but so what. Cat was looking at _her _like she was the best thing on the planet.

_And maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each others arms_

_And we almost we almost know what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

And then with one more look at Sam, Cat backed up while Nathan Stepped forward. But she was still looking at Sam, her eyes never leaving the blondes, and Sam felt like she was on fire.

**_If I could change the world over night_**

**_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_**

**_And you'd be standing right where you were_**

**_And we'd get the chance we deserved_**

Yeah, they did deserve a chance, Sam and Cat. With all the problems in their messed up lives? Sam's mom, who cared about nothing, Cat's family who just never seemed to be able to stay with her no matter what. Yeah, the at least deserved each other.

_**Try to deny it as much as you want**_

**_ But in times our feelings will show_**

**_Cuz sooner or later/ _**_Cuz sooner or later_

**_We'll wonder what we gave up/_**_ We'll wonder what we gave up_

**_The truth is everyone knows_**

Sam wondered _Do other people know? _And looking around her question was answered. Tori and Jade were both looking at her, Tori with a knowing expression, and Jade with a cocky _I know your secret_ look.

_**Almost, Almost is never enough/ **Almost, Almost is never enough_

**_So close to being in love/_**_ So close to being in love_

**_If I would have known that you wanted me/ _**_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_**The way I wanted you**_

And Sam wondered who else knew, and she thought of Nona, who left Cat in the hands of this random girl without really knowing her, but knowing that _something_ good would come out of it. And Dice, who though younger that Sam and Cat still understood what was going on just by looking at them, how they couldn't be in each-others presence for more than 30 seconds without touching. _Even Goomer probably knew,_ Sam thought.

**_And maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart/ _**_And maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

**_But right here in each others arms/ _**_But right here in each others arms__  
_

**_And we almost/ _**_And we almost_

_We almost knew what love was_

**_But almost is never enough/_**_ But almost is never enough_

And then just like that, Sam was sucked out of her thoughts and into the song because Cat's voice was just so _strong _and she didn't know how that tiny girl could sing like that, but she knew that it was probably the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

_**Baby, baby, baby/ **Baby, baby, baby_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

**_But at times our feelings will show/ _**_But at times our feeling will show_

**_Cuz sooner or later we'll wonder what we gave up/ _**_Cuz sooner or later we'll wonder what we gave up_

**_Truth is everyone knows/ _**_Truth is everyone knows_

And Sam had come to two conclusions. The first one: Whatever doubts she had about her feelings for Cat were gone. So was so crazy about that girl it scared her. And two: She had a feeling Cat was smarter than she looked, and that phone wasn't _really_ "forgotten" on the couch.

_**Almost, Almost is never enough/ **Almost, Almost is never enough_

**_We were so close to being in love/_**_ We were so close to being in love_

_**If I would have known the you wanted me/ **If I would have known that you waned me  
_

**_The way I wanted you, babe/ _**_The was I wanted you, babe_

_**And maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart/ **And maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
_

**_But right here in each others arms/_**_ But right here in each others arms_

**_And we almost, we almost knew what love was/ _**_And we almost, we almost knew what love was__  
_

**_But almost is never enough/ _**_But almost is never enough_

And in her head, Sam was replaying what she would do when Cat got off stage. She would say good job, say goodbye, and go home.

_**Almost/ **Almost_

Good job, goodbye, go home.

Good job, goodbye, go home,

Good job, goodbye, go-

_Never_

And with that final lyric to end the song, Cat gave Sam that, that _look_ once again and her mind went fuzzy and for a second she wondered if Cat was a witch, casting a spell on Sam. But, no, Sam may have been under a spell, but not one of a witch.

And so, after bows and as thunderous as an applause can be with roughly 20 people in a room, Cat hopped of the stage and ran over to Sam. And when asked "How did I do?" by the redhead, all Sam would do was nod and stutter, and manage to say "You sing pretty." like a fool. But it was, apparently, good enough for Cat, who squealed, hugged, and asked Sam to stay for the rest of the day. Because, according to Cat "No one would mind" and the teachers would love to have a "Famous actress sit in at the classes."

And although Sam doubted iCarly had made her a "famous actress," there was really no way for her to say no to Cat and her big brown eyes.

**A/N: Oh. My. God. Longest chapter I have ever written. Wow. So, in this chapter Sam has come to realize her feelings for Cat, and soon we will have her act upon them because next chapter issssssssss: So Close by Jennette McCurdy! That's right, bonus chapter! I will try to get it out quickly (that means possible double update this weekend :O) in honor of that beautiful kiss we all saw! I can't wait until November 9th.. It should be Puckentine Day. So, until next time! Review!**


End file.
